


Room in My Heart

by Bandshe



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Seteth and Byleth admit their feelings for each other with the assistance of a certain sneaky strategist.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Room in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind this mess of a confession. I wrote this super quickly while listening to Queen songs.

Seteth was completely clueless as he talked to Byleth about his past. He regaled her with stories of his wife and when Flayn was born. Byleth loved hearing about his past, she loved how he had opened up to her, but it also hurt. It hurt her that he couldn’t see how much she cared for him. It hurt to hear how much he still loved his wife. She wondered if he would ever make room in his heart for her. His whole life revolved around protecting his daughter and the church. Was she even in the right to hope he’d ever love her?

“Is something the matter, Professor?” Seteth stopped talking and leaned over until she was looking into his eyes. She quickly turned her face, not wanting him to see her blush.

“I’m sorry, my mind seems to have wandered a bit. Go on.”

“That’s alright, I’ll leave you to your work. I’ve taken up enough of your time already.” His gentle smile stabbed through her heart. How could he be so oblivious to her feelings? He bowed and for a brief moment, she swore she saw him wink at her before turning to leave. 

“I’m seeing things.”

“What was that, Professor?”

Byleth looked up to see Claude standing in front of her desk. “Nothing.”

“You weren’t by any chance talking about the old man?”

“No.” Byleth looked down at her papers hoping to hide the crimson flush that had spread across her cheeks.

“No? If I’m not mistaken, you were ogling him the whole time he was boring you with his stories.”

“He wasn’t boring me.”

“So you were ogling?” Claude had caught her and she frowned. “It seems the only time I see any emotion on your face is when you talk to the old man.”

“Can you refrain from calling him that?”

“Why? It’s the truth.” Claude teased. “You know, if you want help telling him, I can always help you.”

“I very much doubt you could help me.”

“I’m a master strategist.” Claude boasted.  
“This isn’t a battle.” Byleth interrupted.

“Isn’t it though? Love is life’s greatest battle. Come on, Professor. What harm is there at least letting him know?”

“He could stop talking to me altogether. He could avoid me at all costs.”

“I doubt it. I’m sure the old...Seteth has a few things he’d like to share with you.”

Byleth met Claude’s green eyes and could tell he was hiding something from her. “What do you know, Claude?”

“Lots of things. More importantly, what am I willing to share with you?”

“Gods, Claude. I don’t have time for this.” Byleth stood up and began to walk off when he grabbed her arm.

“Professor, go to the pond at midnight. He always goes there to talk to himself.”

“How do you know this?” Byleth eyed him suspiciously. 

“I do my rounds. Trust me. Visit him there and you may just be surprised at what you find out. It may just make it easier for you.”

Byleth sighed and pulled away from her friend. Claude stepped back and smiled at her. Despite what she tried to lead him to believe, he knew her curiosity would get the best of her. 

That night Byleth stared up at the night sky and wondered if she should go to the pond. A part of her wanted to go, but she feared she’d intrude on a private moment. She wrestled with her decision before taking a deep breath and walking past her front door and towards the pond. If he was there and asked why she was there she’d just tell him she couldn’t sleep, which wasn’t altogether a lie.

She made her way to the pond, every footstep more difficult than the last. The cats were sleeping on the steps and some under the bushes. She smiled as she walked past them. The night was so quiet and the moon was full. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she approached the pond. Just like Claude said, Seteth stood at the end of the dock, but he didn’t have a fishing pole. What was he doing?

She debated as to whether or not she should join him. She looked at him as he stared at the moon and started to mumble something. Should she get closer to hear him? No, that would be intrusive. Gods, why was it so difficult?

She quietly stepped forward and made her way closer to him until she was close enough to hear what he was saying. 

“I’m such a fool. Why do I go to her everyday and tell her about my past? How can I expect her to care for me if all I talk about is how happy my wife made me? This is completely ridiculous. Each night I hope for clarity, but my mind can never be clear when I think of her. My love, let me know it’s ok to move on, to love again.” Seteth pleaded as he looked up at the moon. Suddenly Byleth felt as if she was truly intruding on a private moment. She turned around quickly and took off running, immediately alerting Seteth to her presence. 

“Professor?” Seteth called out to her, but she was too far to hear him, or she pretended not to. 

She made it to her parents’ burial site and stood over her father’s grave hoping for once that she could just cry and let out what she wanted to.

“I’m such an idiot for listening to him.” She placed her hand on Jeralt’s gravestone. “I wish I had the same courage you had when you approached mother. There is no way I can tell Seteth how I feel. There is no place for me in his heart.”

“And how do you know that?” A voice from behind her made her immediately tense up. The sudden realization that she said too much out loud had hit her like a large wave.

“It was but only a few moments ago when I was wondering if I should tell the woman I have grown to love that I harbor feelings for her.”

“Well, maybe you should tell her.” Byleth still refused that there was a chance he was talking about her. 

“If you just turn to face me, maybe I will.” When Byleth turned around she met his soft gaze. “Seems we’re both fools that have fallen in love with each other and were too scared to say anything.”

Byleth didn’t say anything, hoping she wasn’t delusional and had heard him correctly. Seteth stepped closer and caressed her cheek. “I’m sorry if I ever made you believe that there would never be any room in my heart for you. I suppose talking about one’s old spouse would do that.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess this is where I tell you that there is plenty of room in my heart for you. That is, will you accept my affections?”

“Yes.” Byleth gave Seteth a small smile. 

“I guess Claude was right.”

“What?”

“He said you tend to come to the pond around this time to relax. I had gotten there first, mostly because I was nervous and was hoping for a good excuse to already be there when you got there.”

“Master strategist my ass,” Byleth grumbled picturing his smug smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“He lied to you, to both of us. He told me you go there every night at midnight and I had gone there to...well, to see you and confess my feelings.”

Seteth couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “It seems he was tired of our endless pining for each other.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Byleth clenched her fists.

“Don’t. It seems he’s finally done something worthy of my praise.”

“You do realize he’s going to gloat about this?” Byleth’s pout made Seteth step closer. 

“Relax my dear.” Seteth tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. “No matter the circumstances, I’m happy we’re finally together.” His breath ghosted over her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in tighter.

“Me too.” Byleth blushed as he kissed her once more. 

“Finally.” Claude whispered from behind one of the scaffolds near the monastery walls.


End file.
